


Look!  Up in the...

by Simon_says_fly



Series: Super Marvelous [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_says_fly/pseuds/Simon_says_fly
Summary: Kara Danvers, formerly known as Supergirl, experiences some of the events of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.  From her arrival through to a fight with a killer robot called Ultron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You might notice some actual dialogue from the second Avengers movie in the middle. I make no claim over any creativity not my own.

Kara Danver's POV

 

Kara didn’t want to open her eyes.

It was a complete misconception that being powerless was the hardest thing to deal with. Sure, it wasn’t anything that she ever looked forward to, but on those extremely rare times that something happened to force Kara to overextend herself, it wasn’t as if she was helpless. She’d lived for the first half of her life without the ability to deflect bullets or fly through the atmosphere. But no matter how hard she tried explaining to Alex or Lucy, and even Hank at times, that she was okay… everyone still seemed so concerned to the point that she often wished silently to herself that she wanted to be left alone. 

No, it wasn’t the fact that the powers were on the fritz that caused her so much pain. It was when the powers all came back. It was crash landing on Earth all over again; the cacophony of lights and sounds and smells. And it wasn’t a gradual… “Oh, look; powers. Cool.” It was “everything’s normal. Boom! Experience everything at once. Now!” And everyone was so happy that they got their Supergirl back. 

Kara almost hated her powers.

She could taste the pollution in the air; hear the cries of pain, of loneliness, of despair. The creaks of buildings not built correctly that were barely holding together, and the hum of advanced machinery that filled the air with various electronic waves that might or might not be harmful to their very creators. Tectonic shifts and howling winds, along with chemical filled raindrops that struck the covered ground like bombs. All of it for those few scant moments that seemed like centuries until she could find a way to take it all in again. To cope, yet again, with being more than everyone else.

So Kara liked to keep her eyes closed. 

Not sleeping, but resting as she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin.

This time, however, she wanted to keep her eyes shut for more reasons that normal: she needed everything that had happened after the last time she had woken up to be nothing more than a hallucination brought on by too much pizza and not enough sunlight. Anything to stave off the worry that had wormed its way deep into her stomach, leaving her with a truth that she was not where she was supposed to be.

Not at all.

Feigning sleep a little while longer, Kara focused on what she could remember.

oo00OO00oo

Kal-El had called the D.E.O. in a panic, the timber in his voice giving way to the idea that something was definitely wrong. She, along with Lucy, Hank and Alex, had all listened as he rambled on about some world conqueror that had decided that the Earth was next on his list of planets to enslave. Warning shots had both metaphorically and actually been fired with several eruptions of destruction (all without any obvious source) springing up all over Metropolis… so much so, that Kal-El couldn’t be in all places at once and it was costing lives. 

Superman was screaming for help. 

Once again, Kara thought how her way of being a part of a team meant she could do more good than to work alone. She’d yell at him again about it when she saw him next, but now was not the time.

Lucy had quickly moved to another work station and called her father, General Lane, to get his view on what was going on, especially as Kal-El was not making too much sense, a fact that had worried her more than she let on to her sister and the others. Besides, there was so much noise from his end. It was enough to get Kara in the air and headed to her cousin’s location at unheard of and previously not attempted speeds. She had Alex on the comm filling her in on everything they could learn, along with words of care and love, as well as the standard, “be careful.”

An amazingly brief flight later and Kara, fully into her Supergirl persona, could only look on in horror as skyscrapers seemed to just give up on standing tall towards the Heavens and began to crumble to the ground. She watched as a blue and red blur, Superman obviously, bravely zoomed throughout the building in the hopes of saving everyone. It was a lost cause, one that Kara joined in on to rescue as many as possible… but there was no chance to get to everyone.

Time had lost all meaning after that initial failure. For every three saved, one was lost. Nothing seemed to be making any sense. Kara didn’t even realize that Hank, sporting his true Martian form, had at some point joined in. And then even other metas started joining in. Powered individuals that Kara didn't even have names for. It was enough that now it was every nine to one, but that still meant hundreds of lives lost.

Kara only knew that something was really, really wrong when everything around her went silent. Nothing. No background noises from the largest city in the United States. No screams of terror nor calls for help or anything.

It took a moment for Kara to catch up with what happening; the horrified gaze of Hank some meters away from her, his arm outstretched towards her… and the sound of her sister through the Bluetooth in her ear suddenly all too clear.

“Kara!!!! No!!!!!”

Then... pain, and lots of it. Her last word had been of her sister. “Allllexxx…”

oo00OO00oo

Kara’s eyes itched; the need to weep as she considered what she might have lost. She could wax philosophical about in while lying in a bed somewhere she had no business being. 

It had been like suddenly being thrown into a star. All at once there was the pain of every cell in her body suddenly inundated with enough power to right every wrong, fix every problem… with absolutely no chance of blowing out any powers. 

Maybe never again.

But then there had been the falling.

Strangely, she remembered Barry. Sweet Barry, who had visited her from another universe. Kara thought about how he described the tunnel, for lack of a better explanation, and how it had to be carefully trod upon lest he got lost. Kara had hit such a tunnel with no control or direction of any type whatsoever. No, she went in like a tiny little metal sphere in a gigantic pinball machine that was being tilted left and right and then thrown down a mountain. Kara apparently had popped out somewhere… somewhere that no one had ever heard of Supergirl or Superman or the D.E.O., much less of Kara Danvers and her family. 

Of her sister, Alex.

She considered just wallowing in the soft bed that had been provided for her and to keep ignoring the rest of this strange world for a while longer, but conversations from all over the ship that she was apparently on were going on all around her. And as had been since she apparently had arrived here, Kara was the primary topic of conversation. 

In her mind, she could already hear Alex chiding her for hiding under the covers. Putting off the inevitable imaginary conversation that would occur, with the figment of her sister winning every possible argument that Kara might offer as a reason to avoid more of what was sure to be more tedious interviews. The first time she’d woken up, there had been a couple of people in surgical gowns and masks asking her for her name and where she was from. They’d happily written down the name, but when she said she was from National City, she knew something was up.

That had apparently been just the first of very many incorrect answers that she’d provided. National City, Superman, Metropolis, Cat Grant and Catco; she’d tried General Lane and Director Henshaw. Nope. She was certainly not in Kansas anymore. And definitely not from Smallville.

Opening her eyes and sitting up, Kara took stock of the room. She was sure she’d looked at it before, but she had been hurting so bad that the details were lost. There had been doctors and military personnel and people that looked like they belonged at the D.E.O… or some other type of clandestine agency, all wanting a chance to talk to her and find out every little tidbit they could before the next person got their chance to interrogate her after she’d tried answering those first questions. It almost reminded her of those first few encounters with Lucy’s dad; suspicious and ready to lock her up and throw away the key.

Thinking over what information she’d already given them, Kara remembered giving them her civilian name… but that was about it, but she was so ready to be left alone so she could heal that she really couldn’t recall what all she’d told them outside of asking about people and places that apparently were not here.

Sitting up must have been the signal because Kara could already hear activity building up all around and just outside of her room. She took a moment to run her fingers through her hair and rub any crud from her eyes as she turned and faced the door.

When the door finally opened, an older gentleman in a fairly nice suit and walking with a cane entered the room, flanked by two women and one man. The man looked like a lawyer. The women both reminded her of Alex; from the black, form fitted tactical outfits to the way their eyes appeared to be taking in everything all at once.

From everything that she’d heard throughout the ship, this was apparently the man in charge, Robert Gonzalez. Deciding to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, especially since she really had no idea of where she was or what the people who had apparently saved her wanted, Kara offered the newcomers her brightest smile and tried to appear as non-threatening as possible. She’d give them Kara Danvers, not Kara Zor-El.

“Hi.” Gonzalez seemed tilted his head at her greeting. Apparently, her first attempt was not the best start. 

“Hello, Ms. Danvers.” He replied, his voice quiet and dark. “I was hoping now that you are awake if we might have a conversation.”

Here we go...

.................................................................................................................................................................

Grant Ward's POV

 

They were doomed... and the mission was destined to fail.

In the sum years of his life, Grant Ward had been thought to be a wide range of things: a son, a brother, a friend, a lover, a soldier, a spy, a patriot, and a traitor. The list was near endless, and while to others his motivation for a lot of those titles might seem hard to grasp… but to him… it was all a matter of staying true to himself. To let the world react to whom he was, both the face he presented to the world and the one that was his true personality. 

And by being true he had been able to steer his own way, already prepared for the obstacles that would try to stand in his way. It had given him the opportunity to witness so many amazing and wondrous things, especially over the past year or so. How technology had advanced; changes in government and economy; countries and allegiances and borders. Friendships and loyalties. Even the natural disasters (such as the meteor strike last month). But now, however, his faith was shaken towards the current leadership… even quite possibly the overall direction, of Hydra.

Hydra’s coming out of the shadows, whether ultimately forced by Rogers or by other design, had not been the planned triumphant reveal they had been hoping. Unfortunately, they were once again seen as the “bad guys” versus S.H.I.E.L.D.’s attempt at being the “good guys” in the scenario, no matter that they lost… but Hydra had not taken its place. No. Now they had both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra fighting a secret war against one another, each seeking to eliminate the other completely.

Grant Ward felt that, in this instance, S.H.I.E.L.D. was right. After all, that was one of the primary reasons for his agreeing to this little jaunt into the Arctic. Dr. List and the section of Hydra that he was a part of needed to be taken down. Humanity needed to continue to determine their own destiny… and having people like Mike Peterson (or Deathlok as Coulson liked to call him) and this Lincoln guy, as well as Skye (with her new weird abilities) and the whole hidden base of super powered people.

Dr. List couldn’t be allowed to continue along with Strucker’s experiments. He had to be stopped. All of them had to be stopped.

Now, if they could only get away from the hail of gunfire pinning them down in the underground chamber they found themselves trapped in.

ooo000OOO000ooo

“We’re trapped.” Jemma called out from behind the desk where she was currently hidden. Gunfire filled the room, making it harder to even think, much less communicate with the rest of the team.

Grant looked down at the weapon in his hand. All that he currently had were the few remaining rounds for the submachine gun, plus the pistol and spare clip at his side. Glancing over at the rest, it really didn’t look good.

May was in the far corner. She seemed to have the most ammunition, but the worst vantage to respond to their attackers. Simmons was going to be useless. Bakshi was definitely a no go; giving him a weapon right now would be a quick way to get a bullet in the back. Skye was down; the victim of circumstance when the wall behind her crumbled, piling on top of her and thereby eliminating their super-powered advantage. Coulson and Fitz were somewhere else… hopefully not in as precarious of a situation as they were. 

Frankly, a miracle was needed.

Grant attempted to provide cover fire to maybe get May closer to his position, but it was a futile effort. The Hydra agents seemed ready for the maneuver, and when she started to move, the gunfire had increased significantly. All in all, they were in a really bad spot.

“Enough of this.” May suddenly stated as she sat down on the floor and leaned back against the metal desk she was using as cover. “Time to make a call.”

Grant wanted to ask what she was doing, but never had the chance. He watched as Melinda tapped her Bluetooth.

“Warbird? Come in, Warbird.”

He could hear everything… everybody on the team could hear Melinda, since their communication earpieces were all set to the same channel.

“May?” A voice answered.

“Warbird. We need support.”

“I thought we were going with Marvel now?” The female voice responded.

Grant watched as Melinda gritted her teeth. “Warbird. Captain Marvel. Supergirl. Whatever! Just get your little alien tushie to my location ASAP, little Miss Marvelous, or I’ll ground you for a month!”

Alien?

“You won’t do that…”

“Try me.” May responded dryly.

“You don’t scare me." The voice sing-songed back. "I still have video of you getting sick from when we went to have Thai...”

Melinda May… the Calvary, as she had been named, blushed. Actually blushed. “I’ll sic Bobbi and Gonzalez on you.” She retorted.

Laughter filled Grant’s head from the earpiece, as the young woman’s voice carried. By now, everyone was staring at Melinda with surprised looks. He was sure his own was equally as shocked.

“You know you love me.”

May seemed almost calm now, talking to the woman’s voice… completely ignoring the occasional spurt of gunfire that continued, although it seemed to be lessening since no one was really firing back at them. “Kara…”

“Fine." Kara sounded like she was pouting. "At least you’re not calling me Carol this time.”

“Can you please get here? We’re kinda trapped.”

There was no response for a few moments. When the stranger’s voice finally answered, she sounded like there was some interference… like she was near an open window of a fast moving car.

“Can you say something aloud for me? Just need a point of reference.” The voice explained.

“Really?”

The woman on the other end of the com laughed again. “Perfect. Five.”

Grant knew his eyebrows were lifted as he wondered what this Warbird... Kara (or whatever she wanted to be called) continued to speak. Five?

“Four.”

Was she counting down?

“Three.” 

Okay, this was ridiculous. Who was this person?

Two.”

He wondered, for a moment, what would happen when she reached one. They were in the remote Arctic at a hidden Hydra base that they had barely infiltrated, and they were currently somewhere between three to seven floors below the frozen surface. There was no way…

His thoughts were interrupted violently as the entire room, maybe the entire base, started to shake. Grant looked over at May, whose expression has turned smug. She positioned herself at the ready, guns up. He glanced over to where everyone else was and saw that they all seemed unsure of what was going to happen next.

“Stop!” Someone from the hallway screamed as heavy gunfire started up again, although nothing was aimed into the room. “No!” “Look out!” Gunfire and small explosions seemed to fill the corridor outside the room they were in.

He stood from his hiding spot, following May’s example, as she stood, as well. Everyone seemed to be relaxing even as the shouts and screams, all punctuated by gunfire and explosions seemed to keep going off, though it was apparently winding down.

Simmons took off towards where Skye was laying. After a few moments of checking vitals and worrying over the prone woman, she finally sighed at leaned back. When May approached the young scientist, the younger agent answered without the question being asked.

“Skye’s okay. She should wake up on her own fairly soon. I can’t discern any threatening damage or injury, but we’ll need to do a full workup once we’re out of here.”

May nodded. After checking her weapons, she took some of the spare ammo and handed it out to everyone else. 

It was Bakshi that finally broke the silence of the moment and asked the question that was on everyone’s mind. “What was that?”

Melinda looked up at the Hydra agent and smirked. “That was…”

“Whew.” A voice suddenly called from the doorway. Immediately, Grant turned and raised his weapon, firing off three perfect shots at the figure standing in the doorway. 

His aim was perfect, as always. Three direct hits to the upper torso. Heart shots. The person who was standing there, watching him, should’ve been on the floor, dead… or, at the very least, dying. Instead, a pair of blue eyes beneath blonde hair looked him over before moving on to May.

“One.” She said.

Grant Ward took a moment to take in the woman who, to all appearances, was not injured from his shots in the slightest. She was dressed in a similar style as to the typical S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, but with some obvious changes. Rather than the near dark blue to black most agents had worn, hers was a lighter blue and red straps, gloves and boots, with a stylized golden star pattern at the center of her breast. 

May rolled her eyes. “Are we safe?”

“All clear.” Grant watched as she looked around the room, her gaze coming across as more than examining the room. “The path I took once I breached the main level is still clear. I see some stragglers, six, I think, two floors up and…” She paused, “maybe another twelve on the bottom level.”

“What about the rest of the team and the objective?”

The blonde began looking at the floor again, this time turning away from them. “Two, whom I am assuming are Coulson and Fitz are helping a cyborg of some type from a cell. There is another cell with a young man in it. There are no hostiles near them.”

What?!? Grant was flabbergasted. 

And Jemma was, as well, apparently. “How do you know all of this? What are you” She asked.

Warbird (or Kara, as May had referred to her) looked at the scientist who was still kneeling next to Skye, before returning her attention to May. “Are they cleared?”

Melinda nodded. “They are. Level Five.”

“Understood.” The woman seemed to relax a bit before she turned to stare at Grant. Her blue eyes seemed really, really dangerous all of the sudden. “Former Agent Ward.” As she said his name, she opened her hand and the three bullets he’d fired at her fell to the ground. Apparently, she’d caught them. “Don’t do that again.”

Grant swallowed. Twice. “Okay.”

She continued to stare at him before she finally walked over to where Jemma and Skye were. “I can see where everyone is in this installation.”

“How?”

Melinda interrupted before the strange woman could answer. “We need to complete the mission.” She turned to look at the newcomer. Kara, can you get to Coulson and make sure they make it to the surface safely?”

Kara saluted. “Yes, ma’am.”

Before Grant could blink, she was gone.

Maybe the mission wasn't destined to fail, he considered as he glanced back at the rest of the group. And maybe they weren't doomed... at least, not yet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maria Hill's POV

 

Watching over her monitor, she still couldn’t believe that Stark’s creation had created such havoc across the globe, and was now somehow levitating a huge chunk of a European city thousands of feet in the air, threatening to drop it back down to the earth below.  The resulting explosion would be worse than the meteor strike last month.

The Black Widow’s voice suddenly became clear over the comm.  “Where else am I gonna get a view like this?”

 “Glad you like the view, Romanoff.”  Hill rolled her eyes at former Director Nick Fury’s reply.  “It’s about to get better.” 

He paused dramatically as the helicarrier rose above the edge of the flying chunk of the city near where several of the Avengers were all standing.  “Nice, right?  Pulled her out of mothballs… with a couple of old friends.  She's dusty, but she'll do.” 

Out of mothballs was right, Maria thought to herself.  Coulson had pulled a rabbit out of the proverbial hat to have this baby back in service.  That he’d found the original helicarrier, which had been scrapped for parts to be used for the new ones destroyed during the Hydra events, and then had it restored; it was an amazing job. 

“Fury, you son of a bitch.” Captain America’s voice broke over the com.  Maria smiled. 

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Her former boss bantered back. 

One of the many former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents called out, “Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing.”  He checked his screen before continuing, “Lifeboats secure to deploy.  Disengage in three, two... take them out.” 

“This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?” A voice asked over the Comm. 

“This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be.” It sounded like Barton answered the unknown woman. 

That same female voice spoke again. “This is not so bad.” 

It was going too well, she thought as she looked over the hundreds of people clamoring for a spot on one the flying ships ready to bring them safely over to the helicarrier.  As she watched the first wave of boats moving over to them, Maria noticed how many of the robots began to leave the fighting with the Avengers and towards the seemingly helpless rescues.

“Sir, we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank,” someone drew her attention over to where even more drones were gaining on the lifeboats. 

Maria looked over at Nick.  He almost looked like he was smiling in anticipation as he turned to give her the go-ahead.  “Show 'em what we got.” 

She nodded her head once in response and touched the special com. On her left ear to activate their response team.  “Your guys are up.”

For a moment, Maria felt like she was back working with S.H.I.E.L.D. during the good ol’ days… well, the good ol’ days but now packing some serious heavy hitters.  From her vantage on the bridge, the windows suddenly showed two new persons joining the fray.  The first was Colonel James Rhodes, who was wearing his trademarked War Machine armor.  Already, she could see his various weapons coming on line; the computer in front of her showing all of the system at one hundred percent, and ready to start kicking some metal ass.  But it was the second figure that Maria’s eyes, and almost everyone else’s eyes, were watching.

Director Robert Gonzalez, the current head of S.H.I.E.L.D. (How Phil had lost the position still irked her!), had immediately offered his support by way of essential staff and weapons... and for his latest recruit:  Agent Kara Danvers, code named Warbird (today anyway), to assist in whatever capacity might be required. 

It had initially irked her, this blonde twenty something cheerleader... but then she had looked over what he was offering... what said cheerleader supposedly was able to do. From all that Maria had read in the heavily redacted file sent over, Danvers might well be the heavy gun the good guys needed. 

“Yes!” She heard Colonel Rhodes talking as he quickly went through several of the Ultron drones that were trying to overtake the ships carrying refugees.  “Now this is gonna be a good story.” 

Her "for-the-moment" employer, Tony Stark, currently in his Iron Man armor, joined the two in protecting the lifeboats.  “Yup.  If you live to tell it.” 

“You think I can't hold my own?” Rhodes asked, his guns tearing through the robots all around him.

Neither of the two men was paying any attention to the fact that for every one of the Ultron clones they took down, ten were being destroyed around them. Agent Danvers was covering their backs.  

Oblivious, Stark laughed at Rhodes. “We get through this… I'll hold your own.”   
“You had to make it weird.”

“You’re both weird.” Kara interjected hovering above them as she literally ripped another one of the robots apart barehanded that were flying towards the two armored heroes, before throwing the two halves towards two more that were approaching.  “And wasting time.”

“Who’s your girlfriend?”

Hill listened as Colonel Rhodes laughed.  “She’s the one that’s gonna put all of us out of business.”

“Yeah? Not likely.”  Stark replied back.  “Besides, can she do this?”  Iron Man’s repulsors suddenly fired off an intense white, shredding through several of the drones that were approaching. 

The young blonde shook her head, most likely at Tony’s antics, and then turned to face several of the coming hordes.  War Machine called out as she moved to intercept them.  “I got about fifty to a hundred more coming in after this group.”

“I got it” was all that Warbird said over the comm. 

Maria watched as a beam of… well, something… suddenly shot out from Kara Danvers eyes; intensely blue white in color, and practically disintegrating anything and everything that it touched.  All of the Ultron drones in the immediate vicinity all seemed to go down… those that still had enough parts to be considered able to fall.

Even from the helicarrier, Maria could feel the smirk that Kara was giving the two boys before she zoomed off towards where the rest of the fighting was happening.

Tony Stark’s com went off.  “Well, okay,” he stuttered dryly.

"Try to keep up, boys."

The world was on the edge of ending and Maria couldn't help but laugh. Warbird was here to save the day. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Steve Roger's POV

 

“It really is alright, ya know. You can call me Kara.” The young woman smiled brightly as she brushed her hair behind her ear. Steve noticed how her hand moved towards her nose, almost as if she were going to adjust some nonexistent pair of glasses. She seemed so young and innocent sitting across from him, dressed in a flower print sundress and wearing sandals. So different front the imposing alien warrior he'd fought alongside just weeks ago. “I really don't mind."

They were sitting at a small table outside of the coffee shop that he had found, quite possibly the only one left in the city, that served actual coffee and not the ice cream coffee treats that Americans now seemed to mistakenly refer to as coffee. Both were in civilian attire. 

From his vantage, he could see Tony's tower; the top six floors still damaged. Stark Tower... Briefly Avengers Tower. Now... maybe nothing.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Kara, then." She smiled. "After your help in, well, you know..."

"With the robot thingie your guy created and then let escape who tried to destroy the entire planet and then did destroy an entire city." Agent Danvers leaned on the table, ignoring the coffee she had taken a sip of before wrinkling her nose at the offending drink. "Yeah. You're welcome. I'm always glad to help."

"And that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He shifted in his seat. "We would like for you to join us. The Avengers, I mean. We... I think, you would make an amazing difference to our team. We could definitely use you."

Kara smiled. "Wow. Okay. I definitely didn't expect that. The Avengers."

"So that's a yes?"

She pushed her hair back from her face again. "I really appreciate the offer, Steve. I really do." She took a sip of her coffee again. He almost laughed as she made a face again. The coffee was definitely not to her liking. "I'm not sure how comfortable I am working with some of your team..." Before he could respond, she continued on. "Mr. Stark seems nice, in a creepy slash sleazy kind of way, but he built a killer robot. And he doesn't really seem to own up to the fact that he is somewhat responsible for everything that went down."

Steve nodded. "And if I said Tony's out?"

After a momentary look of surprise, Kara leaned back in her chair. "You're rebuilding." It wasn't a question.

"We are." He took a drink of his own coffee. "Thor has... business, I suppose you'd say, at... home, I guess. Iron Man is on leave. I don't know for how long. Hawkeye is on leave since his wife just had a baby. And Dr. Banner is AWOL."

He took a breath. "We've got Colonel Rhodes joining, as well as the Vision and Wanda signing on. Rhodes is a solid recruit, but the other two, while they did admirably during the Ultron fiasco, they're unknown and untrained. You are somewhat still an unknown, but you definitely know what you are doing."

The young woman in front of him blushed. "I didn't expect flattery."

Steve smiled. "You deserve it. We might not have succeeded as well as we did without you. Kara... you held up and actually lifted that city into the atmosphere. I can't even calculate the millions of tons that must have been. I'm not sure that Tony could. You were able to take it high enough into our atmosphere that the damage to the ground was so much less."

"Sadly, it's not the first time I had to lift something like that."

He nodded. "Exactly. The Avengers need you."

Kara sighed. "You know I'm going to have to say no, right?"

Disappointment struck him then. It had been a long shot, but he'd been hopeful. Agent Danvers was like he was in the beginning; bright, hopeful and full of the American Dream. Everything Steve felt like he wasn't any more.

"I'd hoped."

"You are an amazing man, Captain Rogers. I mean that sincerely. And your team is something I wish I'd been able to see created where I'm from. All those powers, all together, helping. I love it. But I made a deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. I know you've had some bad experiences with what they were, but they've changed. They are helping me, and in return, I'm helping them."

"I can respect that."

"I'm glad." Kara pushed the nearly untouched cup of coffee away from her. "And if you need me, you know how of find me."

Steve grinned cheekily. "Just scream 'help. Supergirl. Save me?'"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to kill May for letting you see my file. Top secret, my foot."

"Yeah, well. I had to pull quite a few strings and threaten to kick some secret agency ass to get a sit down with you."

Not a new teammate, but an ally... and maybe... a new friend, he thought, as she smirked at him.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Captain America?"

He couldn't give his reply in the company of a lady.


End file.
